


Day 8 - Shopping

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 8, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Shopping, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce never saw the point in shopping. Yet Tony insists. Who is Bruce to deny him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - Shopping

“Let's go shopping.”

Bruce didn't think the words had been directed at him until he felt an insistent tap on his shoulder. He looked up from his book to find he was in fact the only one Tony could have been addressing since there was no one else in the room with them. 

“What…?”

Tony rolled his eyes and took the book from Bruce’s hands. He was at least kind enough to mark his place before he closed it and set it aside. “I said let's go shopping.”

“Shopping? For what?” Bruce asked dumbly as he was pulled up out of his seat. 

“You've been living here how long and still insist on the same three shirts?” Tony guided him to the doorway with an insistent hand on his back and Bruce knew his protests would fall upon deaf ears. 

“They fit well and they aren't falling apart. Why would I need more than that?” He had to try anyway. Even though he'd clearly lost the battle before he had even realized one was being fought. 

“Variety is the spice of life, Bruce. Just try to remember that.” Tony guided him onto the elevator and pressed the button for his private garage level. 

As the elevator began its descent, Bruce sighed. He was so used to being on the run that it had become second nature to never have too many possessions. If he had to leave suddenly, he needed to be able to pack up quickly. It was a habit he hadn't been able to kick, despite having lived with Tony in Avengers Tower for a couple years. It was the longest he'd stayed in one place in a very long time. 

He leaned against the elevator and sighed. Who was he even kidding? It was impossible for him to tell Tony no. The man knew it too. 

Besides, one or two new shirts wouldn't hurt. Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wrong. So very, very wrong.

Just like everything else he did in life, Tony Stark dove into it head first, repulsors blazing. 

Bruce found himself in a very pricey men's clothing store in Manhattan being measured from head to toe and feeling awkward as hell. 

Tony was speaking with the tailor as he noted Bruce’s inseam measurement about suits and tuxedos and casual wear. He didn't stop there. It sounded like Tony was buying him an entire wardrobe that could rival the billionaire’s own. 

“Tony, you know I can't afford all of this, right?” Bruce tried valiantly to protest once he realized how far Tony was going, but his words were waved off. 

“My treat, Big Guy. Gotcha covered.” Bruce could only stare at him in shock for several long seconds before shaking his head. 

“Tony, really, I don't need all this. I don't foresee myself having to wear a three piece suit anywhere in the near future. I'd probably end up destroying it anyway…” He shifted awkwardly where he stood.

The words died in his throat when Tony was suddenly in his space, his brown eyes unusually stern. His voice was quiet, but firm, and Bruce heard every single word. He felt them resonate as Tony spoke. 

“Let me do this. I'm asking you because I give a shit about you and I show people I care by using the only thing I have. Money. You live like a pauper. Like you're going to run at a moment’s notice when you don't have to run anymore, Bruce. You don't have to run because your family will always stand beside you. Anyone wants to get to you, they have to go through us. They have to go through me.”

Bruce could only stare, dumbfounded, after Tony fell silent, brown eyes wide with shock. 

Tony saw it as a win and took a chance. “Besides, I've been dying to see you in a three piece suit for a long time.” Then he leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to the corner of Bruce’s mouth. 

That soft, so brief kiss was a shock to the scientist’s system, his eyes widening just a little more. But then Bruce released a slow breath and made up his mind. 

“Okay…” he whispered. He'd let Tony buy him the whole damn store at this point if it made him happy. 

“Okay,” Tony echoed, a bright smile forming. Then he kissed Bruce again, fully this time, and he could feel the way they smiled against each other’s lips. It warmed him in such wonderful ways. 

They left the store that day with a receipt for almost fifty thousand dollars in clothing that would be tailored especially for Bruce. 

And they were holding hands. 

Bruce had a feeling he could come to like shopping.


End file.
